bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Igai Hyouji
|occupation = Ketzer Member |previous occupation = "C" |team = Ketzer |previous team = |partner = Christian Morgenstern |base of operations = Unnamed |education = Various Institutes of Education |marital status = Single |alignment = Neutral Evil |family = Unknown |status = Active |bow = Notlüge (眠上欺瞞 (ノトラジュ) Notoraju; German for White Lies, Japanese for Lying Atop Deception)}} Igai Hyōji (表示 遺骸 Hyouji Igai) is a Deceased Quincy who formerly allied himself with the and was a member of its . He bore the position "C", among his compatriots. His death was plotted by the for the sole reason that he continually revolted against the man's superiority and principles which he established within the Vandenreich. It appeared that he reincarnated as a , and his lingering spiritual power had restored his Quincy abilities, as well as optimized them to compensate for his new body. After his reincarnation, though it wasn't known to others, Igai was scouted out by a senior of the Ketzer, and was offered to join the organization. Igai thought it best to accept, believing that it would provide a chance for greater battles. Appearance Personality Igai could be considered a rude individual who noticeably possesses a sharp tongue at almost all times. Retaining an abnormally calm demeanor, much like his partner. Unlike him however, Igai will shoot out mocking insults in something many call, "rapid-fire mode." His continuous barrage of comments tend to annoy those around him, and he rarely ever keeps his mouth silent, although he is capable of doing so, he never wishes to. Igai, normally calm and reserved, has shown great analytic ability, observing both his opponents and surroundings before taking any action at all. He is also skilled in the art of manipulation, forming a facade of his personality to adjust to the current situation, rarely ever forming bonds with any individual, due to his rather horrid past. Igai rarely ever wishes to fight in a battle, and never tries to kill an opponent with a head-on assault in his first movement. Igai's sharp tongue however, is usually the spark of most, if not, all the battles he encounters, as such, Igai is rather bloodthirsty in some aspects, as he seemingly takes great pleasure inside battle. At the least, from a visual perspective. Although nobody can truly deduce what is going on in Igai's mind as his viewpoints, mannerisms, and even his very posture, is constantly in a facade. Layered upon thousands of different alias', reputations, Igai himself is an enigma of an individual, and someone that can't be understood without extreme patience, something not many, if any are able to keep for long. However, what is noted is that he truly believes in the satisfaction one can gain from conflict, a fact that nobody has denied about his personality whenever he has appeared. In a battle with multiple opponents, Igai is noted to be very brutal, and can be considered to be somewhat destructive as well. Although he normally fights with calm, cold precision, his strikes are extremely torturous. Instead of quickly ending a battle, he will savour it, continuously slice and dice his opponent until they have bathed in their own blood completely. He is seemingly uncaring of his own situation in a battle, regardless of himself winning or losing. Although it should be noted, that in dire times, he will try his hardest to win, regardless of what happens to his opponent. However, this only happened before Igai changed himself completely. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Spiritual Abilities Spirit Weapon Trivia Behind the Scenes *Igai has been donated to Aha and Per by the author, but he will expand on its content prior to his usage in their stories.